


Twice As Much Isn't Twice As Good

by FayeHunter



Series: Coffee Shop Soundtrack [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, ashton is drinking too much coffee and michael is worried, its just short and cute coffee shop antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Michael's pretty sure this much coffee can't be good for the cute law student coming into the coffee shop
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Series: Coffee Shop Soundtrack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184975
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Twice As Much Isn't Twice As Good

**Author's Note:**

> Ages upon ages ago, [Maggie](https://calumsclifford.tumblr.com/)  
> requested, mashton prompts: I don’t think cold weather is an excuse to drink ten times more coffee. And I finally got to it and wrote this! Please Enjoy!

“He’s back,” Calum calls from over by the espresso machine. The bell over the cafe door rings, bringing in a burst of cold air and breaking the silence in the cafe. Michael likes working in a coffee shop, especially one so close to a college campus. There’s always a steady stream of students, looking for coffee, tea, and a place to study in between classes. The only downside is the after lunch lull when everyone’s in classes. Although, maybe having the quiet is a good thing. If Michael has to hear one more society party planning meeting he might lose his mind. The colder weather and light snow of the last couple days has also slowed down some of their foot traffic, although it hasn’t stopped most of their regulars from coming in.

“Who’s back?” Michael glances over at Calum, mid-way through restocking the pastries in the display case. Michael thinks he knows who Calum’s talking about, but he’s too nervous to look up and have it be confirmed.

“Who else do you think, Michael,” Calum says, rolling his eyes. Michael glances up, going red when he realizes who Calum’s talking about. The guy in question is Ashton, a student of the aforementioned college, closely trailed by his friend Luke (and Michael only knows they’re friends because he had called Luke his boyfriend a little too bitterly once and Luke had loudly stated they were just friends while making eye contact with Calum. Neither of them have done anything about it). 

“It’s only 11am. This is his third coffee in as many hours,” Michael says, standing up, so he can take Ashton’s order.

“Maybe he’s coming in for the barista,” Calum teases. Michael blushes a little, flipping Calum off behind his back. Calum laughs, head thrown back as he turns back to the machine. Michael regrets telling Calum about his crush on Ashton.

Michael’s attention is brought to the man in question when Ashton clears his throat. Michael turns around, blushing when he catches Luke’s smirk over Ashton’s shoulder.

“Hi. Welcome to _Over The Moon_ _Coffee_. What can I get you, Luke?” Michael says. Luke laughs at Ashton’s offended scoff, rattling off his latte order to Michael as he scribbles it on the cup, writing Calum’s number in smaller print on the bottom. Someone has to help those two out.

“What about me?” Ashton asks, mock offense in his tone.

“You’ve come in three times today already. Not only do I know your order by heart, I’m considering cutting you off soon.”

“You can’t do that.”

“I can absolutely do that. I’m the barista, I control the coffee supply,” Michael shoots back. 

“You can’t actually cut me off there has to be some kind of rule.”

“You’re getting tea this time. I don’t think cold weather is an excuse to drink ten times more coffee,” Michael states breezily as he rings up Luke’s latte, swiping Luke’s card and writing out the tea label for Ashton’s drink. Ashton scoffs.

“This has nothing to do with the weather. I’m a law student. I have classes this semester and I have to TA a class. Do you know how many bad papers I have to grade?”

“Should have thought about that before you developed a caffeine addiction,” Michael answers, ringing Ashton up for the tea.

“I want coffee.”

“I’m giving you tea. Come back in a few hours and maybe I’ll give you coffee. Or better yet, maybe you can sleep instead.”

“I cannot. Finals are next week. I have to grade papers and study for my own classes.”

“I’m not fueling your caffeine dependence. It’s concerning and I won’t let you drink this much coffee,” Michael says, standing firm on his decision to not give Ashton anymore coffee. Ashton looks like he’s ready to put up a fight about it. 

“I’ll pay for it,” Luke says, pulling out his card and handing it over. The look of betrayal on Ashton’s face is enough to make Michael take the card and re-swipe it.

“Really Luke?”

“Oh please, he’s not wrong. You drink too much coffee,” Luke chides a little as he takes his card back. He’s already staring at Calum, blushing when they make eye contact and glancing away bashfully. 

“You’re all working against me. I’m going to find another coffee shop that will cater to my needs.”

“Please, like you could find a place with as great of service as us.”

“I wouldn’t call you holding my coffee hostage good service.”

“No, but I’ll give you a cookie for free for being so understanding,” Michael says, grinning. Ashton hums, narrowing his eyes at Michael.

“Only if it’s peanut butter chocolate chip.”

“Deal,” Michael says, taking one from the case and putting it in a bag for Ashton. Ashton grumbles, but takes the bag and gathers his tea when Calum calls his name. Luke waves as the two of them leave the shop, blushing red when he notices the number written on the bottom of his cup. He shoots a glance over at Calum and then Michael, who shoots him a little thumbs up. If Michael can’t get his crush to notice him, the least he can do is get Calum’s to call him.

Michael’s all but forgotten about the encounter by that afternoon. He’s busy cleaning the counter, Calum disappearing in the back to text Luke after he’d initially yelled at Michael for giving his number out and then taking it back when Luke had asked him out. Michael’s startled when he hears the bell over the door ring again, bringing Ashton in with the cold, bundled up in his black coat.

“It’s been enough hours that I think I’m allowed to order a coffee again,” Ashton says as he approaches the counter. Michael rolls his eyes.

“This again? You just had tea.”

“That was like three hours ago. It’s been hours since I had coffee. Please let me order one,” Ashton says. He sounds a little desperate. Michael considers saying no anyway. 

“I’m still worried for your health. What if I don’t want to give you one?”

“I can’t find another coffee shop. No where else has a barista that’s as cute as you,” Ashton says, going red as soon as he says the words. Michael’s too stunned to respond, instead grabbing the cup and filling it with the dark roast coffee Ashton likes, face red. There’s no way Ashton actually likes him. Cute law students with promising careers don’t typically like baristas who spend all their time at a coffee shop or playing their guitar.

Ashton’s still flushed when Michael turns around to give him the cup, sliding the cash over to Michael and thanking him, hurrying out of the shop before Michael can offer him change. Michael picks up the cash, ready to ring it up and put the change in the tip jar when he notices the slip of paper next to it, a number written on it. Michael’s eyes widen when he realizes it’s Ashton’s phone number.

Slowly, Michael pulls his phone out, saving the number and shooting off a text message that simply says,  _ Just because you gave me your number doesn’t mean I’m giving you caffeine. _

Ashton responds almost immediately, warming Michael’s heart a little bit to realize that Ashton was probably waiting for him, that says,  _ How about you give me a date instead to make up for depriving me? _

_ It’s a date, _ Michael texts back, grinning when he gets a small red heart back in reply with a time and address. Maybe depriving law students of their coffee is good for one thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
